Etre Libre et Aimer
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Romance Ombre de Lune Moonshade et Flèche Vive Strongbow. Flèche Vive essaie de suivre la Tradition, tout en essayant de se persuader qu'il ne ressent rien pour Ombre de Lune...Jusqu'à ce qu'elle... disparaisse !
1. Braver la tribu

Ma première Fanfiction ! Elfquest, Romance/Aventure, Flèche Vive/ Ombre de Lune.

Résumé : Avant la série, Flèche Vive tente de suivre la Voie, tout en essayant de se persuader qu'il ne ressent rien pour Ombre de Lune.

Auteur : Edwin Til' Illan

Feu de Glace et Double Sens regardaient leur fils. Ils s'inquiétaient déjà de sa réaction : Flèche Vive se laissait rarement aller à montrer ses sentiments, mais ses colères étaient redoutables. Et après tout, ils lui avaient promis.

Feu de Glace échangea un coup d'œil avec son compagnon, et ils se comprirent. Leur fils était tellement jeune… Il avait tout son temps. Pas question de le mettre en danger trop tôt. Une chasse parmi les maîtres-loups n'était pas sans risques. Il n'était pas à l'abri d'un mauvais coup. Et si il ne pouvait pas se défendre ? Se demanda sa mère, prise d'angoisse.

Flèche Vive planta sa flèche au centre de la cible. A plus de cinquante pas. Pas mal. Il pensait depuis quelques jours à travailler les yeux bandés, pour affiner ses sens. Pourquoi pas, après tout. Il descendit son bandeau sur ses yeux, et banda son arc… Tchac. Il souleva le morceau de tissu… Et grimaça. A l'extrême bord de la cible. Mauvais.

Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Il sentait que ses parents voulaient lui parler, mais ils ne se décidaient pas, visiblement. Bien. Rien ne pressait. Il attendrait. Il leva à nouveau son arme…

Ombre de Lune s'approcha furtivement derrière l'archer, et lui posa doucement les mains sur les yeux. Surpris, Flèche Vive lâcha la corde, et la flèche alla se perdre dans un fourré… Il prit une expression sévère et se tourna vers la jeune elfe pour la réprimander, mais… Ombre de Lune était la seule qui puisse le faire sourire… Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et refusait de se poser la question ! Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent malgré lui, et il se contenta de lui dire :

« Tu me dois une flèche. »

La jeune elfe fut prise de cours. Elle ne savait pas fabriquer des flèches ! Sa spécialité, c'était de tanner des vêtements. Elle le regarda :

« Mais, Flèche Vive… » Elle s'aperçut enfin qu'il n'était pas sérieux, mais plutôt content de la voir. Elle sourit, puis décida de le taquiner un peu.

« Un Flèche Vive dans son état normal devrait être capable de toucher sa cible même en étant distrait ! Surtout que je t'ai laissé le temps de viser ! » Elle réfléchit un instant, puis estima que sa remarque était pleine de bon sens : « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Flèche Vive regarda droit devant lui, et affirma que tout allait bien. Pour la première fois, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire… Ombre de Lune soupira. Elle s'était aperçu longtemps auparavant que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ne se bornait pas à de l'amitié, mais craignait de lui en parler… Surtout quand il n'était pas dans son état normal. Et à quoi bon, s'il la prenait pour une mignonne petite sœur ?

Feu de Glace et Double Sens regardaient cette scène, et leurs pensées se rencontrèrent. Cette petite leur plaisait beaucoup. Et il semblait, étant donné la façon dont leur petit la regardait, tandis qu'il essayait de cacher son regard sous ses cils, et en regardant à l'opposé, qu'il s'intéressait peut-être plus à la jeune elfe qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre… Mais là encore, il était très jeune.

De loin, ils virent Griffe d'Ours et son fils, Finelame, s'approcher, et ils échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient trop attendu, ils n'avaient plus le temps de le prévenir… Au hurlement que leur chef poussa, tous les maîtres-loups se rassemblèrent pour écouter ce qu'il avait à leur annoncer.

Finelame transmit :

« Fahr…

-Oui, Tam ?

-Regarde les parents de Flèche Vive. Ils ne l'ont pas prévenu. Ce n'est pas juste, tu sais. Il est plus vieux que moi, et je participe aux chasses depuis longtemps !

-Ce sont ses parents qui doivent décider de sa première chasse. Après, il sera libre. Nous avons eu de la chance d'être admis dans le Cercle si tôt. Pour toi, c'est normal, tu es le fils du chef. Mais moi, je n'ai été admis que parce que, mes parents morts, je pouvais décider de moi-même, tu le sais bien. Même Flèche Vive ne voudrait pas être délivré à ce prix. Il adore ses parents, même si il se met dans des colères terribles contre eux, parfois.

-J'ai essayé d'en parler à mon père, mais il a été inflexible. Ses parents doivent décider, car nous devons tous suivre la Voie.

-Ce n'est pas toujours facile, mais Flèche Vive n'a sans doutes plus longtemps à attendre.

-Je l'espère, il devient de plus en plus renfermé. Parfois, il me fait presque peur, Fahr. Il est trop impassible pour ne pas être passionné. Un jour, il va se libérer sans l'aide de personne. »

Le conseil commença. Griffe d'Ours et Jolie Feuille présidaient, et c'est d'une voix joyeuse que cette dernière annonça qu'ils allaient partir le lendemain pour une nouvelle chasse. Elle adorait les chasses et les menait côte à côte avec son compagnon, car elle était son égal, et autant chef maître-loup que lui.

Comme à chaque conseil pré-chasse, Griffe d'Ours demanda aux nouveaux chasseurs de se lever. Perle de Nuit bondit dur ses pieds. Elle avait eu la permission de ses parents, et elle rayonnait de joie. Jolie Feuille prononça les paroles rituelles : « Viens avec nous, maître-loup, et joins-toi à la meute ! ».

Ombre de Lune avait la permission depuis longtemps, mais elle s'était juré de ne participer à sa première chasse qu'en même temps que Flèche Vive. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à l'entraîner, et c'aurait été contre la Voie de l'y obliger.

Flèche Vive serra les poings, et lança un regard furieux à ses parents. Puis, il reprit contrôle sur lui-même, et tenta une chose sans précédents. Il se leva, et parla.

« Je n'ai reçu aucune permission, et je parle sans aval aucun de mes parents, simplement pour poser une question. Suis-je encore un louveteau, que je sois encore tenu à l'écart de la chasse ? Pourquoi n'ais-je pas reçu la permission de rejoindre la meute ? »

Feu de Glace et Double sens sentaient les liens de leur Reconnaissance se resserrer. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient éprouvé, ils avaient eu une prophétie… non, un pressentiment étrange… que leur relation ne cesserait d'évoluer, et que le plus important pour le bien de la tribu serait de garder leur petit, ou petite, ils n'en savaient rien à l'époque, à l'abri. Cela les avait hanté depuis la naissance de Flèche Vive, et ils avaient toujours repoussé le moment de sa première chasse… Ils ne s'en étaient encore expliqués qu'à leurs chefs. Le moment était-il venu de tout révéler ?

Suspense… Allez, Review ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Flèche Vive va-t-il gagner sa liberté et la perdre à nouveau, mais de façon plus agréable, en se liant à Ombre de Lune ?

Et oui, Altaïr j'ai gardé mon pseudo habituel, finalement ! Qu'en penses-tu ? Et toi, comment se présente ton pari ?


	2. Le Cercle se réunit

Haha ! Flèche Vive va-t-il obtenir sa permission ? Suspenssse !

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Non. Pas question. Et puis, de quel droit leur fils les défiait-il ? Double Sens se redressa, et parla :

« Tu n'es qu'un louveteau, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Et je t'interdis de nous défier ! Nous sommes des Aînés ! Quitte le conseil, et va monter la garde… Si on peut te faire confiance au moins pour ça ? »

Flèche Vive se pivota, et lui fit face : « Pourquoi m'empêchez-vous de prendre part à une chasse ? A quel âge y avez-vous été admis ? N'importe quelle personne ici a obtenu sa permission plus tôt que moi, et je demande une explication, pas à être humilié… Pas même par toi, père ! Tu peux contrôler mes actions, mais ni ma pensée, ni ma colère ! Qui ici peut remettre en cause ce que j'affirme ? A-t-on déjà vu un elfe de mon âge auquel on a interdit de rejoindre la Meute ? Si vous ne voulez pas me laisser aller, lança-t-il à ses parents, j'en appelle à l'opinion du Cercle ! Je veux que ce cas soit discuté et voté, ici et maintenant ! »

Flèche Vive s'était déjà mis en colère, mais jamais au point d'aller si loin, ni d'invoquer la justice du Cercle. Ca n'était as arrivé depuis au moins trois générations. Et ça n'avait pas bien fini pour celui qu avait lancé l'appel… Mais selon la Tradition, un appel ne pouvait être ignoré.

Après une hésitation, Jolie Feuille parla : « Nous réunirons donc le Cercle, puisque tu L'as appelé. Mais ce sera à tes risques et périls, Flèche Vive, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je le sais. »

Le Cercle commença à se former. Il ne comportait que les maîtres-loups qui avaient obtenu leur permission au moins trois lunes auparavant, qu'ils en aient fait usage ou non. Perle de Nuit s'éloigna donc, déçue. Flèche Vive rentra dans sa hutte au cœur de l'Arbre en attendant d'être appelé.

Le Cercle se réunit. Il y avait Griffe d'Ours, Jolie Feuille, Feu de Glace et Double sens, Ombre de Lune, Finelame, Le Mage, Lance rouge, Bon Œil, Eau de Roche, Vieux Chêne , et Bois d'Or . Tous étaient pris de court par la tournure des événements, et certains étaient contents de pouvoir enfin exprimer leur avis sur cette affaire.

Griffe d'Ours parla le premier.

« Ce jeune loup a raison. Aucun elfe de son âge n'a pas la permission. Mon fils Finelame est déjà depuis longtemps admis dans la Meute, et quelles que soient vos raisons, il est temps de laisser Flèche Vive en faire autant. Qu'en pense Jolie Feuille ?

-Je suis d'accord. Flèche Vive doit être vraiment à bout pour avoir réagi comme cela. Vous le savez mieux que quiconque, Double Sens et Feu de Glace ! Votre fils est d'un naturel si renfermé, c'est inhabituel pour lui de se mettre en colère si ouvertement, devant toute la tribu ! Et ça a été un tel choc, de l'entendre parler : cela fait au moins deux lunes que je ne l'ai entendu que transmettre !

-C'est vrai, renchérit Eau de Roche de sa voix calme. Il ne parle qu'à Ombre de Lune. »

Ombre de Lune se sentit rougir et recula son visage dans la pénombre.

« C'est vrai… C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé, je préfère quand il parle. Mais ça ne change pas beaucoup, il est si silencieux…

-Que penses-tu de cette histoire, toi qui le connais assez bien ? s'enquit Bon Œil.

-Je pense qu'il est grand temps de le laisser joindre la Meute ! Il en est digne, et ce depuis longtemps ! Pourquoi le priver de chasser, alors qu'il est le meilleur archer de tous, meilleur même que son père, qui lui a tout appris ? Je ne chasse pas, car je ne m'en sens pas digne tant que lui en est empêché ! » Elle parlait trop haut, avec trop de passion. Les autres la regardaient, étonnés que la petite tanneuse, habituellement si calme, parle ainsi . Tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle. Cette fois-ci, elle ne rougit pas, mais continua à regarder droit devant elle.

-Je pense en effet qu'il est grand temps de l'admettre dans la Meute. Enfin, il est bien plus vieux que moi ! rappela Finelame.

-Tout à fait d'accord ! » appuya Le Mage en avalant une poignée de fruits-délices.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers ceux qui n'avaient pas encore parlé. Bois d'Or s'exprimait rarement, Lance Rouge avait approuvé Finelame de la tête, mais les principaux intéressés, Feu de Glace et Double Sens, n'avaient pas encore parlé. Quand Feu de Glace releva la tête, ce fut pour dire qu'elle était de l'avis de Finelame. Double Sens la regarda avec une expression de profond étonnement sur son visage, puis devint blanc.

« Feu de Glace, as-tu oublié…

-Non ! »

Son cri les fit sursauter.

« Je n'ai pas oublié. Mais… Ils ont raison. Il est en âge. Nous ne pouvons plus le retenir, notre autorité sur lui n'a plus lieu d'être. Tu le sais, Double Sens ! »

Il la regarda, et murmura :

« Oui, je le sais… »

Griffe d'Ours transmit vers Jolie Feuille : « Un vote ?

-Oui. Mais laisse-moi faire, avec Flèche Vive, ensuite. »

Il ne posa aucune question. Il lui vouait une confiance aveugle.

Jolie Feuille demanda d'une voix claire :

« Qui vote pour que la permission soit donnée à Flèche Vive ? »

Quelques mains se levèrent sans hésitation : Finelame, Le Mage, Ombre de Lune, Vieux Chêne, Bois d'Or, et Lance Rouge. D'autres eurent un temps de réflexion : Jolie Feuille, Bon Œil, Griffe d'Ours et Eau de Roche. Les deux dernières hésitèrent, puis se levèrent lentement. Feu de Glace et Double Sens. L'unanimité. Flèche Vive aurait sa permission. Mais quel combat !

Jolie Feuille fit rappeler Le jeune archer, qui se tint au centre du Cercle. Elle lui demanda, à la grande surprise des autres :

« Veux-tu être jugé par le Cercle ou par tes parents, finalement ? »

Il respira lentement. Puis, la regardant droit dans les yeux : « Je ferai confiance à mes parents. Finalement. »

Ses parents se levèrent et, d'une seule voix, dirent : « Prépare-toi pour la prochaine chasse, mon fils ! »

Et Jolie Feuille prononça les paroles rituelles :

« Viens avec nous, maître-loup, et joins-toi à la Meute ! »

Vous avez aimé ? En tous cas, Review !


	3. Première chasse et surprise !

« _Debout, Ombre de Lune. C'est le jour de notre première chasse ! »_

La jeune elfe se retourna et grogna. Puis l'information atteignit son cerveau.

« Hein ? C'est toi, Flèche Vive ? Je suis en retard ?

-Non, plutôt en avance en fait. »

Il sembla hésiter, au grand étonnement de son interlocutrice. Flèche Vive, embarrassé ?

« Je voulais juste que tu saches… » Il parlait à nouveau, il ne transmettait plus. « Je te remercie de m'avoir attendu pour participer à la chasse. Je sais que ça a dû être difficile. Alors, merci. »

Il se retourna brusquement et sortit de chez elle. Elle resta assise, pensive. Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait attendu ! Ca n'aurait pas été la même chose, sans lui. Il aurait attendu aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Pas sûr… Il n'était pas patient.

Elle finit par se lever et se préparer, en prenant son épée, son arc et son carquois. Elle n'était pas aussi bonne archère que Flèche Vive, mais elle se débrouillait pas si mal.

Elle rejoignit les autres chasseurs, et appela sa louve, Liane. Celle-ci l'accueillit avec des jappements de joie et d'excitation, et Ombre de Lune remarqua que Flèche Vive jouait avec son loup, Bouleau, en souriant, ce qui était rare pour lui.

Lorsque toute la meute fut rassemblée, Griffe d'Ours donna le signal du départ. Ils dépassèrent Pisteur et Rosée d'Argent, qui les regardaient avec envie. Ils étaient trop jeunes encore. Mais ils mouraient d'envie de se joindre à eux. Elle leur sourit.

En pleine course, elle sentait l'excitation monter tandis qu'ils suivaient le cerf à l'odeur. Les loups couraient sans montrer la moindre trace de fatigue, et ce depuis deux heures déjà. Soudain, elle aperçut leur proie. Elle était épuisée ; mais voir l'animal la remplit de nouvelles forces, et elle continua à encourager sa monture et à hurler avec le reste de la meute. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Flèche Vive qui chevauchait à côté d'elle. Elle le vit bander son arc. Les instructions de leur chef étaient claires : ls avaient besoin de viande. Le premier qui aurait une chance de toucher leur proie devait essayer, quitte à perdre des flèches ou des épées. Mais elle savait que Flèche Vive toucherait sa cible. La flèche fendit l'air, et l'animal traqué trébucha, puis s'effondra. L'archer l'avait atteint en plein cœur. Il lui avait au moins évité des souffrances inutiles.

Les autres le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

« Flèche Vive… Ce coup est pour ainsi dire impossible à réussir, surtout à cette vitesse.

-L'impossible n'existe pas. » répondit-il sans un sourire.

Jolie Feuille le félicita. Les autres étaient encore trop étonnés pour dire un mot, sauf Ombre de Lune, qui lui serra le bras, et lui sourit.

Ils dépecèrent la bête et retournèrent au camp. Et là, une surprise les attendait.

« Père ! Mère ! » Ombre de Lune se jeta au cou de Rivière et Vision, envoyés en mission de reconnaissance depuis cinq lunes dans une partie mal connue de la forêt. Tout le monde se mit à parler à la fois, leur donnant les dernières nouvelles, leur demandant si ils allaient bien et comment s'était passée leur mission… Ombre de Lune parlait plus fort que n'importe qui, racontant sa première chasse et le coup de maître de Flèche Vive…

Flèche Vive était le seul à se tenir coi. Mais il avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé les deux Aînés.

Je sais c'est court… Un chap de transition, disons ! Ca vous a plu, quand même ?


	4. Pris par surprise

Voici, comme promis, mon nouveau chapitre… Court, je sais ; Déconseillé aux âmes sensibles, souvenez-vous que les elfes ne sont pas immortels… Désolée !

Le retour de Rivière et Vision mit tout le monde en émoi. Ils avaient soumis des rapports réguliers en envoyant leurs loups, mais ils avaient manqué à tout le monde. Et spécialement à leur fille, qui sautait dans tous les sens.

Les chefs demandèrent le silence et, remettant les congratulations à plus tard, demandèrent un compte-rendu détaillé de leur mission de reconnaissance.

Toute la tribu écoutait les arrivants avec intérêt. Après tout, ils avaient peut-être trouvé de nouveaux terrains de chasse ! Et c'était assez prometteur. Du gibier, une région calme…

Griffe d'Ours décida que la Meute irait y mener une chasse le plus tôt possible pour qu'ils puissent voir par eux-mêmes.

Enfin, mettant fin aux cérémonies et au sérieux, Jolie Feuille se leva et les étreignit tour à tour, bientôt imitée par son compagnon. Rivière était la sœur de Griffe d'Ours, et elles étaient très proches.

Kkkkkk

Plusieurs jours plus tard, les chasseurs étaient en route vers la partie nouvellement explorée de la forêt. Beaucoup chantaient, certains bavardaient. Ombre de Lune et ses parents discutaient avec animation, et Flèche Vive lui-même chantait. Tous étaient d'excellente humeur, même Bon Œil qui pourtant avait semblé mal à l'aise au début :

« Je ne sais pas, je sens quelque chose d'inquiétant. Une odeur que je ne connais pas.»

Ils la sentaient tous, mais quoi de plus normal ? Il devait y avoir des choses inconnues dans cette partie de la forêt. Pourquoi s'inquiéter à l'avance ? Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes… Et personne n'avait pris les craintes de l'elfe au sérieux.

Ils avaient eu tort.

Rivière et Vision firent courir leurs loups pour rattraper la tête de la file et parler à leurs chefs, tandis qu' Ombre de Lune restait auprès de Flèche Vive pour lui parler de la chasse à laquelle ils allaient participer. Les deux Aînés passèrent devant un fourré, et leurs loups s'arrêtèrent net, sans aucune raison apparente, sans rien transmettre à leur cavalier. Vision, surpris, tomba de sa monture, et Rivière, éclatant de rire, descendit de la sienne pour l'aider à se relever. A ce moment-là une sorte de créature hybride, qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait se jeta sur eux.

Plusieurs maîtres-loups réagirent au quart de tour et levèrent leurs armes, mais une horde de ces créatures s'abattirent sur eux et ils engagèrent le combat.

Ombre de Lune tenta de voler au secours de ses parents, mais elle disparut au milieu des créatures, sans que personne ne puisse l'atteindre et l'empêcher de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Flèche Vive voulut se porter à son secours, mais une des créatures le prit pour cible, et le percuta de plein fouet. Il tomba à bas de Bouleau, roula sur le dos, et réussi à tirer son épée. Mais les coups qu'il portait à la créature n'avaient pas l'air de la déranger. Lui, en revanche, était déjà blessé et commençait à s'affaiblir… Il réussit enfin à faire reculer le monstre et à lui flanquer son arme dans la poitrine. Mais la créature, avant de tomber, le mordit une dernière fois, et il ne put éviter le choc lorsqu'une autre bête l'attaqua. C'était trop. Il avait laissé son arme dans le corps de la première bête, et il ne pouvait plus se défendre. Il ne vit pas la flèche qui abattit son adversaire. Il ne lui restait même plus assez de forces pour ouvrir les yeux. Tout devint noir…

Jolie Feuille et Griffe d'Ours combattaient dos à dos, réussissant à repousser les premières bêtes. Jugeant le combat trop inégal, Griffe d'Ours hurla de monter dans les arbres. Plusieurs maître-loups obéirent. Ils ne pouvaient faire mieux.

Eau de Roche, Finelame et Bon Œil couvraient au mieux leurs arrières, tandis que les chefs aidaient leurs chasseurs à grimper Mais les bêtes étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, et l'une mordit Finelame au bras. Ils durent monter très vite, et continuèrent à repousser les créatures en les accablant de flèches, du haut des arbres.

Feu de Glace aperçut son fils, blessé et dans l'incapacité de se défendre, plus loin. Ce fut elle qui tua la créature qui le lacérait. Mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il était encore vivant. « Ancêtres célestes, ne le laissez pas mourir ! Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser venir… » Puis, elle dut concentrer son attention pour ne perdre aucune flèche.

Vieux Chêne commença à grimper, mais un des êtres hybrides lui saisit la jambe entre ses dents, et tira. Les archers tirèrent, mais ils ne réussirent qu'à planter une flèche dans la jambe du frère de Jolie Feuille… Jusqu'à ce que celle-ci, les jambes enroulées autour d'une branche, se laisse tomber et lacère le mufle de la créature de son épée. Ils hissèrent le frère et la sœur à nouveau sur l'arbre, et finirent par repousser les assaillants. Puis, ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour savoir ce qu'étaient devenu ceux qui n'avaient pas pu monter.

Haha ! Suspense… Les maîtres-loups vont-ils tous s'en sortir ?


	5. L'aide de Pluie

Chapitre 5.

Dès que les bêtes (mi-ours, mi-chat sauvage, pensa Griffe d'Ours) eurent pris la fuite sous un déluge de flèches, Feu de Glace se précipita vers son fils. Les chefs, eux se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où ils avaient vu tomber Vision et Rivière, et disparaître leur fille…

Deux corps gisaient à terre. Jolie Feuille poussa un cri étranglé et se pencha sur eux. Puis, elle se releva et éclata en sanglots…Les deux Aînés étaient partis rejoindre les Ancêtres Célestes… Les chasseurs se regardèrent, atterrés. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'une pareille tragédie n'était pas arrivée. Bien sûr, es chasses étaient très dangereuses, mais la dernière fois, c'était… Plusieurs regards s'attardèrent sur Vieux Chêne, qui avait pris sa sœur dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il était livide. Lui aussi se souvenait du jour où une branche d'arbre était tombée, e avait tué sa compagne. Il avait pourtant essayé d'oublier…

Finelame posa une main sur le bras de son père. Ils se lamenteraient plus tard. Il fallait d'abord mettre leurs corps à l'abri des prédateurs, et surtout, voir si Flèche Vive…

« Il est vivant, Double Sens… Il est vivant ! » Feu de Glace s'empressa de rassurer son compagnon, qui le suivait de près. Mais le premier moment de soulagement passé, elle examina les blessures de son petit, et se redressant, dit d'une voix blanche :

« Mais peut-être pas pour longtemps… Par les Ancêtres Célestes, pourquoi notre guérisseur, Pluie, ne nous a-t-il pas accompagné ? Personne ici ne peut… Personne n'a son don… »

Double Sens se força à garder contenance. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Il appela Griffe d'Ours, et lui montra son fils. Leur chef se maudit de n'avoir pas emmené le guérisseur.

« Peut-il être transporté ?

-Non… Je ne crois pas… Il est vraiment… » Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment le dire. En fait, il lui semblait que le moindre mouvement pouvait etre trop, et que son fils n'allait pas passer la nuit.

Griffe d'Ours se tourna vers les chasseurs :

« Le Mage ! Ton loup est le plus rapide. Retourne au camp le plus vite possible, et ramènes-en Pluie. »

Personne ne discuta. Il était interdit d'habitude de se déplacer seul dans la foret, surtout dans des égions mal connues, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de lui adjoindre un compagnon. Il y avait déjà plusieurs blessés, et il fallait assez de guetteurs et de guerriers pour les protéger au cas où les créatures reviendraient. Le Mage sauta sur le dos de son loup, Météore, et partit le plus vite possible.

_« Bonne chance, Fahr. »_

Il ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois sur le chemin, et Météore avait compris qu'il lui fallait rejoindre le camp très vite. Pour cette occasion, il se surpassa, et ne mit que deux heures à l'atteindre.

« Pisteur ! Où est Pluie ? Vite ! »

Le fils de Bon Œil et Eau de Roche, qui discutait tranquillement avec Rosée d'Argent, le regarda avec surprise puis répondit qu'il était dans l'arbre, aux dernières nouvelles. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, Le Mage lui transmit une partie de ses souvenirs des dernières heures, et transmit vers le guérisseur de le rejoindre. Celui-ci arriva, et appela sa louve, Epée. Ils refirent le voyage de retour, et Le Mage lui raconta tout en détail, y compris l'état des blessés… Pluie fit la grimace enb entendant son rapport sur Flèche Vive, et adressa une prière aux Ancetres Célestes.

Ce n'était pas un bon signe, ça… pensa Le Mage.

Ils craignaient de trouver l'archer mort en arrivant, mais Feu de Glace les accueillit avec un soulagement évident en leur expliquant que l'état de son fils, déjà pas terrible, n 'avait pas empiré. Mais ça n'allait pas tarder si le guérisseur ne faisait pas vite.

Pluie se pencha sur le blessé et réprima un grognement dubitatif. Il n'était pas sur que ses talents suffiraient. Mais il allait essayer, et ce n'était pas la peine d'inquiéter les autres à l'avance. Encore heureux qu'il soit encore vivant.

Il posa les mains sur la poitrine de Flèche Vive et commença la guérison. Il sentit dès le début qu'il ne pourrait pas le soigner entièrement, e décida de s'en tenir aux blessures les plus graves. Il referma les lésions qui mettaient la vie du jeune elfe en danger, mais dut laisser certaines blessures superficielles, certes, mais qui restaient susceptibles de s'infecter. Il brisa le contact et se tourna vers les autres, épuisés.

« J'ai soigné les blessures mortelles… je ne peux pas faire plus. Il devrait guérir, à moins d'une infection, mais je devrais pouvoir prévenir ça. »

Griffe d'Ours lui tapa dans le dos, et les autres le félicitèrent. Lui au moins n'était pas perdu. Le guérisseur se tourna vers les autres blessés, et dirt qu'il allait faire de son mieux. Aucune blessure ne lui posa de réel problème, sauf celle de Vieux ChêneIl mit longtemps à se redresser, et alors il tenait à peine debout…

Jolie Feuille le fit s'allonger, et ce qui restait de la Meute qui était conscient vint se rassembler autour de lui pour discuter de la conduite à suivre. Comme tous les blessés, y compris Flèche Vive, pouvaient maintenant être déplacés, ils décidèrent de rentrer au camp, en emmenant les corps de Vision et Rivière, afin que toute la tribu soit présente pour hurler pour eux.

Ils allaient se mettre en route, lorsque Flèche Vive bougea et se réveilla… Tous auraient préféré attendre un peu pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais il demanda immédiatement comment allait le reste de la tribu.

Finelame prit la parole.

« Les blessés ont été soignés par Pluie… Je suis désolé, Flèche Vive… Mais Rivière et Vision sont morts, et… Ombre de Lune a disparu. Je pense qu'elle est morte aussi, et qu'elle a été emporté par ces créatures. »

Flèche Vive se redressa…

Aha ! Comment Flèche Vive va-t-il réagir à l'annonce de la mort d'Ombre de Lune ? C'est pour le prochain chapitre !


	6. Ce que veut Flèche Vive

Ah !La réaction de Flèche Vive… Enfin !

Chapitre 5

_Flèche Vive se redressa…_

« Non. »

Les autres se regardèrent, confus. Feu de Glace essaya d'obliger son fils à se rallonger, mais il resta assis, sans même la regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? risqua Perle de Nuit.

-Non. Elle n'est pas morte.

-Flèche Vive…

-Elle n'est pas morte ! »

Double Sens, qui était assis près de lui, sursauta. Griffe d'Ours le prit par les épaules :

« Tu l'as vu Flèche Vive ! Tu as voulu aller l'aider, mais elle a disparu. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas de doute…

-Je m'en suis sorti, non ?

-Mais seulement parce que ta mère a abattu la créature qui t'avait attaqué…

-Je le saurais. Vous le sauriez. »

Les chefs du clan se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête.

« Si elle était encore vivante, ou seulement blessée, elle aurait transmis… Ah, Bon Œil ! Des traces ? »

Le chasseur venait d'arriver. Bien sûr. Jolie Feuille et Griffe d'Ours avaient envoyé quelqu'un à la recherche de la jeune elfe. Tant qu'il y avait un espoir… Mais Bon Œil les regarda tristement.

« Pas de traces de lutte, ni de corps. Il y a un endroit où l'herbe est écrasée, mais ça pourrait être les bêtes. Dans ce cas, elles auraient traîné un corps après eux : les traces sont plus profondes. J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait pas grand espoir de la retrouver, vivante ou non… »

Tous étaient effondrés, mais la plupart guettaient la réaction de Flèche Vive. Il avait réagi très mal aux nouvelles précédentes, mais une confirmation… Tous s'attendaient à une explosion, à une nouvelle opposition aux décisions habituelles de la part de l'archer…

Mais quand les chefs déclarèrent, le cœur lourd, qu'ils allaient retourner au camp, il ne dit rien. Son expression était devenue plus dure encore que de coutume, mais il monta sur on loup sans discuter. Il n'était pas en état d'agir… Pas encore…

De ce moment, lui qui ne parlait déjà que très rarement, ne fit que transmettre. Et encore. Il ne le faisait que lorsque c'était indispensable.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au camp, ils retrouvèrent les plus jeunes elfes et Javelot, qui n'était pas encore admis dans la meute, mais était suffisamment âgé pour être chargé de la défense de l'arbre en absence des chasseurs (ce dont se chargeait Flèche Vive avant lui). En voyant les corps des Aînés et les blessures des autres, ils se dépêchèrent de les aider à descendre de leurs montures et de décharger les corps. Certains pleuraient déjà. C'est à ce moment que la jeune Rosée d'Argent, la fille de Vieux Chêne, remarqua qu'Ombre de Lune manquait. Elle éclata en sanglots, comprenant ce qui s'était passé. Elle se mit à taper sur la poitrine de son père en hurlant qu'ils auraient dû ramener le corps aussi, et il fallut un moment pour que Vieux Chêne lui explique tout et la calme. Elle se retourna vers Flèche Vive et lui dit, très calmement : « Je pensais que tu la sauverais en cas de danger, toi, Flèche Vive. » Il la regarda et ne répondit rien. Mais il pensa : « Oui… Moi aussi. »

Plus tard, la tribu hurla pour les morts, d'abord pour Vision et Rivière, puis pour Ombre de Lune. Tout le monde fut choqué en remarquant que Flèche Vive ne hurla pas pour cette dernière. Personne ne lui demanda rien. Il ne dit rien à personne.

Il guérissait très lentement de ses blessures, mais avait refusé d'un regard les soins de ses parents, préférant se soigner seul. En fait, il voulait être considéré comme invalide le plus de temps possible. Mais en réalité, il se remettait plus rapidement qu'il ne le laissait croire… Et lorsque la chasse suivante eut lieu, il ne se présenta pas pour y participer. Tous crurent qu'il était encore trop faible, mais de toutes façons, aucun des chasseurs n'avait la joie au cœur. La tragédie était encore trop récente… La perte de trois chasseurs… Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps, la tribu avait besoin de réserves, et il fallait du gibier pour troquer avec les trolls, contre de nouvelles épées et lances.

Ils partirent donc, laissant derrière eux Javelot, Rosée d'Argent, Pisteur, Chantepluie (qui ne participait que rarement aux chasses et aux conseils et qui de toutes façons, attendait un autre petit), sa fille Stellaire, et quelques autres… dont Flèche Vive.

Celui-ci sortit de l'arbre quelques temps après eux, et appela son loup. Il partit ensuite en secret… Nul n'avait droit de chasser seul. Il n'avait aucune intention de chasser, soit dit en passant, mais il doutait que quiconque ait approuvé sa démarche, et avait donc décidé de se passer de permission.

Il retourna tout seul à l'endroit où ses amis étaient morts, et où Ombre de Lune avait disparu. Là, il ferma les yeux, et, mobilisant toute sa volonté, lança un appel mental, destiné uniquement à Ombre de Lune. Il le répéta et le répéta, mais la jeune elfe disparue ne se manifesta pas… Alors, il s'enfonça plus loin dans la forêt et recommença, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il était près de la nuit tombée, et que la meute allait rentrer et le trouver absent…

La meute rentrait lentement, les loups ne manifestaient aucun enthousiasme. Il fallait dire que la chasse n'avait rien eu d'amusant. Ils ramenaient suffisamment de gibier pour la tribu et les trolls, mais personne ne s'était vraiment amusé. Il y avait eu trop d'absents. Ils lancèrent un hurlement pour prévenir de leur arrivée, et Jolie Feuille crut voir une ombre qui se déplaçait parallèlement en direction du camp, de l'autre côté d'un rideau d'arbres. Elle transmit un avertissement, et les chasseurs sortirent leurs armes. Finelame partit en avant pour reconnaître le danger, mais ne trouva rien. Pourtant, Jolie Feuille était sure d'avoir vu quelque chose, et ils avaient appris à se méfier. Ils ressèrèrent leurs rangs et continuèrent d'avancer. A leur grande surprise, ils atteignirent l'arbre sans encombre, et les jeunes elfes coururent vers eux, comme d'habitude.

Là où cela devint inhabituel, ce fut lorsqu'ils annoncèrent que Flèche Vive avait disparu.

Bouleau était exténué. Il avait couru, car son ami-elfe lui avait expliqué qu'il devait être au camp le plus vite possible. Flèche Vive savait très bien qu'il risquait d'être expulsé de la meute pour désobéissance s'il était découvert qu'il avait quitté seul l'arbre. Ils approchaient du camp, toujours plus vite, et l'elfe ne vit pas de trace d'agitation… Il soupira. Peut-être que les chasseurs n'étaient pas encore rentrés…

Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait quand quelque chose lui tomba sur le dos et le fit tomber de son loup. Il tenta de se dégager, mais son agresseur était trop fort…

Et voilà ! Fin du cinquième chapitre ! Héhéhé… Pauvre Flèche Vive, il n'est pas sorti d'affaire ! Et la tribu non plus, avec un tel chasseur…


End file.
